1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feminine hygiene products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keeping clean and comfortable while experiencing menstrual discharge or menses is well known to be a difficult problem. The menstrual flow is variable and can be quite heavy at times. Menstruation can begin unexpectedly and may continue for several days. Once the menses have dried on the skin and in the pubic hair, they are difficult to remove with dry toilet paper. Menstrual discharge has a distinctive odor. Menstruation may be accompanied by or preceded by a variety of unpleasant symptoms, including cramps, water retention, mood changes, and nausea.
A variety of feminine hygiene products are in use for dealing with menstrual discharge. Of these, the most common are tampons, sanitary napkins, and panty liners. A typical tampon includes an absorbent section and a withdrawal string, both typically of cotton. The absorbent section is compressed into a cylindrical shape for insertion into the vagina.
Tampons are commonly packaged in an applicator to ease insertion. The most common applicator is the tube type, which has a pair of telescoping tubes with the withdrawal string extending through the hollow center of the inner tube. Generally the withdrawal string is long enough to dangle from the end of the inner tube before use. The applicator is generally packaged in a thin overwrap of paper or plastic. After insertion, the withdrawal string is left dangling outside the vagina so that the tampon is easily removed when saturated by pulling on the string.
A sanitary napkin ordinarily includes a top sheet on the body-facing surface, an absorbent layer, a liquid impervious back sheet, and adhesive fasteners on the garment-facing surface of the back sheet. A release strip or release paper protects the adhesive fasteners. Special highly absorbent materials may be used in the absorbent layer to lessen the bulk and increase the absorbency. The release paper is removed immediately prior to use, and the adhesive fasteners used to adhere the napkin to the crotch portion of an undergarment. A panty liner or panty shield is similar in construction to a sanitary napkin, but is generally smaller and thinner. An overwrap is occasionally provided for individual sanitary napkins; a common type is a tri-fold wrapper of thin paper or plastic.
Since tampons are used internally, they are inconspicuous and minimize odor. However, tampons cannot be left in place for more than a few hours, due to the risk of toxic shock syndrome. Some women alternate the use of tampons and sanitary napkins, to further reduce the risk of toxic shock. Since the tampon is invisible during use except for its withdrawal string, it can be difficult to determine when the tampon is approaching saturation. The first sign of saturation may be stained underclothing, which is a nuisance at best. Tampons occasionally fail to absorb well, such as when the menstrual discharge flows past the tampon, leading to embarrassing stains.
Many women use a panty liner or sanitary napkin with a tampon. This back-up prevents stains and makes it easy to see when a tampon is saturated and needs to be changed. A combination of a tampon and a sanitary napkin is also used to provide extra absorption by women who experience very heavy flow. The tampon and its back-up sanitary napkin or panty liner are frequently changed at the same time.
Since the menstrual flow often begins unexpectedly, it is desirable to have a tampon, sanitary napkin, or the like readily available at all times. Unfortunately, the typical packaging of feminine hygiene products is delicate and easily damaged by storage in a purse or the like. For example, when a tampon in its applicator is stored in a purse the overwrap typically breaks, and the tampon falls out of the applicator. This allows the tampon itself to mix with the contents of the purse, so that it becomes dirty and damaged. The fabric surface of a tampon picks up dirt easily and retains it. A tri-fold wrapper or similar packaging for sanitary napkins also provides very little protection in a purse. Unwrapped sanitary napkins also attract dirt. A dirty or damaged tampon or sanitary napkin is unpleasant to use, and may even be dangerous.
If a woman wishes to use a tampon in combination with a sanitary napkin or panty liner, both are carried separately. Since both are generally bulky and their shapes are quite different, this requires a significant amount of space in a purse. In any case, both are likely to become dirty or damaged, as described above.
Conventional feminine hygiene products are also difficult to dispose of in a sanitary manner. Handling a soiled tampon or sanitary napkin is unpleasant, so that the disposal means preferably does not involve direct contact with the hands. The typical thin overwrap is too small and delicate to be used for disposal. Some tampons are intended to be flushable, but flushin has an undesirable tendency to clog plumbing. Toilet paper may be used to wrap a used tampon or sanitary napkin. However, toilet paper soaks through easily and tends to disintegrate when wet. Toilet paper provides no protection against odor.
A number of harmful pathogens are spread by contact with the blood of an infected person. Spread of these diseases is possible through contact with menstrual blood. Many other harmful microorganisms find menstrual blood to be an ideal growth medium. Feminine hygiene products discarded unwrapped or wrapped in toilet paper therefore represent a public health risk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,230 to Fisher et al. discloses an individually packaged sanitary napkin packaged with a cleansing wipe. The wipe pouch may be attached with a perforation so that it can be torn off and carried separately if desired. The wrapper of the sanitary napkin includes a flap or pouch for disposing of the used napkin and wipe. The cleansing wipe may also be packaged wrapped around a tampon and covered with a moisture impervious overwrap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,756 to Courtman discloses a tubular container with two co-axial chambers for storing shampoo, conditioner, cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, condiments, and the like. One chamber may be smaller than the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,867 to Conner et al. discloses a tampon system which includes a tampon, a flexible sheath surrounding the tampon, a ring at one end, and a removable closure over the opening in the ring. The tampon is inserted by pushing the tampon through the sheath with a finger. The closure may be of paper, foil, or the like, and secured by a peelable adhesive. The closure may be resealable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,572 to Herrera discloses a sanitary napkin having a shape conforming to the female genital area. The sanitary napkin includes a moist towelette hermetically sealed in an elongate sheath. The sheath serves as the release strip for the adhesive fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,057 to Cook et al. discloses a personal care convenience kit which disclosed different personal hygiene components one at a time through a dispensing opening. The hygiene components include premoistened wipes, tissue paper, soap, and toilet seat covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,052 to Feldman discloses a disposable diaper with an integral moist towelette. The towelette is stored in a liquid impermeabel pocket. The pocket expands to form a disposal container for the soiled diaper and the spent towelette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,278 to Farah disclosed a single-use unitary package having a compartment for a folded toilet seat cover and another compartment for a toilet seat disinfectant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,578 to Elmore discloses a cover for enclsoing sanitary napkins prior to use, which may be used for disposal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,469 to Crockford discloses a tampon holder having a telescopically-applied closure cap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,605 to Pluss discloses a tampon with a cylindrical sheath having a hole and two notches for the withdrawing thread. U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,912 to Etz discloses a tampon having a recess at one end with the draw string disposed within the recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,551 to Gourdin discloses a tubular convenience package for toilet seat cover and toilet paper, with perforations and a pull cord allowing separation into two halves. U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,166 to Minton et al. disclosed a flexible plastic wrapper for a sanitary napkin having relasable seals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,224 to Petrus et al. discloses a spherical tampon having a withdrawal thread in the form of a loop. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,221 to Ehrlich discloses a diaper which includes sealed containers for a cleansing towel, baby powder, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,059 to Shimatani et al. discloses a tampon package having three sheet parts folded to enclose the tampon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,916 to Manko discloses a clamshell-hinged kit for carrying feminine hygiene materials, including sanitary napkins, wipes, and disposal bags.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a tampon with feminine hygiene storage unit solving the aforementioned problems is desired.